religionwikiaorg_nl-20200214-history
Proto-Evangelie van Jacobus
Het Proto-Evangelie van Jacobus behoort tot de apocriefe teksten van het Nieuwe Testament. Omschrijving Het woord "apocrief”, wat "verborgen, geheim” betekent, heeft voor wat de verbinding met evangelie betreft, betrekking op geschriften die niet zijn opgenomen in het Nieuwe Testament. Zij worden niet tot de Canon, de erkende lijst van heilige Geschriften van het rooms-katholocisme gerekend. Niettemin lijken ze op de boeken van het Nieuwe Testament, ze doen ze zelfs enigszins na. De oudste apocriefe evangelies stellen zich voor als werken van een van de leerlingen van Jezus. Ze horen thuis in de tweede eeuw, de "na-apostolische” tijd. Toen op het eind van de tweede eeuw de erkende lijst van heilige Geschriften werd vastgesteld, werden daarmee geschriften die niet op de lijst stonden, door de Kerk afgekeurd. Ook na de tweede eeuw werden er nog vele apocriefe teksten geproduceerd. Het Proto-Evangelie van Jacobus is in het midden van de tweede eeuw in het Grieks geschreven door een christen, die in Syrië of Egypte thuis hoorde en goed op de hoogte was van de geboorteverhalen zoals die in de evangelies van Matteüs en Lucas te vinden zijn. Origenes (185-254) citeert het werk als Biblos Iakoobou (boek van Jacobus). De oudst bewaard gebleven Griekse tekst is het zogenaamde Papyrus Bodmer V uit de vierde eeuw. In die tekst is een dubbele titel te vinden: Genesis Marias, Apokalupsis Iakoob (Afkomst van Maria, Openbaring van Jacobus). De tegenwoordige naam Proto-Evangelie van Jacobus is afkomstig van Guillaume Postel (1510-1581), Frans humanist en goed kenner van de Semitische talen. Na een reis van 1548-1550 door het Midden-Oosten, waar hij een Grieks manuscript ontdekte, publiceerde hij in 1552 zijn Latijnse vertaling, die door Theodor Bibliander in Bazel werd uitgegeven. Sindsdien is de naam: Protevangelium Jacobi gemeengoed geworden. De Griekse tekst werd pas twaalf jaar later door Michael Neander uitgegeven. Proto-Evangelie betekent letterlijk: eerste evangelie. De naam die Postel aan het werk gaf, dekt de lading: de schrijver van het Proto-Evangelie van Jacobus (verder afgekort als PJ) doet het voorkomen alsof Jacobus, de "oudere stiefbroer” van Jezus, het werk geschreven heeft lang voor de andere evangelies. In de christelijke traditie gaat het dan om Jacobus Minor, Jacobus de Mindere. In de iconografie wordt hij afgebeeld met een knuppel. Inhoudelijk gaat het over de geboorte van Maria en over de geboorte van haar zoon Jezus Christus, gezien door de bril van de ooggetuige Jacobus. De schrijver doet het voorkomen, dat hij ooggetuige is geweest van de geboorte van Jezus. Korte inhoud Het boekje is niet groter dan vijf A4'tjes. De tekst is tegenwoordig verdeeld in 25 korte hoofdstukken. Hoofdstuk 1-8,2 Joachim en Anna, een welgesteld, vroom, maar kinderloos echtpaar, ondervinden de schande van de kinderloosheid. Joachim krijgt het verwijt van zijn kinderloosheid te horen in de tempel. Zijn offer wordt daarom geweigerd. Hij vlucht vanwege die schande de woestijn in. Tegelijkertijd krijgt Anna hetzelfde verwijt van haar dienares. Zij gaat haar tuin in, klaagt tot God over haar weduwschap, want zij denkt dat haar man dood is, en klaagt over haar kinderloosheid. Een engel komt haar zeggen dat God haar klacht heeft gehoord en dat zij in verwachting is. Anna belooft het kind aan God te wijden. Joachim wordt op hetzelfde moment in de woestijn op de hoogte gesteld van de zwangerschap van zijn vrouw en keert terug naar huis. Zij ontmoeten elkaar bij de (Gouden) Poort in Jeruzalem en omhelzen elkaar. Anna krijgt een dochter en noemt haar Maria. Als Maria zes maanden oud is en de eerste stapjes zet, maakt Anna thuis een heiligdom opdat het kind op geen enkele manier bezoedeld zou worden. Joachim geeft voor heel het volk een groot feest als Maria een jaar oud is. Op haar derde jaar wordt Maria, net zoals de profeet Samuel, naar de tempel gebracht en zonder om te kijken gaat zij de treden van het tempelaltaar op, waar zij de rest van haar jeugd doorbrengt en gevoed wordt door engelen. Hoofdstuk 8,3-16,3 Als Maria twaalf jaar oud is, moet zij de tempel uit. Onder de ongehuwde jonge mannen en weduwnaars wordt een man voor haar gezocht om haar te behoeden. Deze moeten hun staf in de tempel leggen. Wiens staf zal gaan bloeien wordt door de hogepriester aangewezen om man van Maria te worden. Jozef, een oude man staat er letterlijk, is de enige wiens staf gaat bloeien. Daarom is hij de uitverkoren bruidegom. Hij protesteert, want hij is te oud. Maar hij wordt door de hogepriester tot de orde geroepen en trouwt met Maria. Daarna vertrekt hij onmiddellijk voor een bouwopdracht. Maria weeft met enkele meisjes een voorhangsel voor de tempel en krijgt van de engel te horen dat zij van Godswege in verwachting is van een kind, dat zij Jezus moet noemen. Zij gaat naar haar verwante Elisabet en keert na een paar maanden naar huis terug. Er wordt veel nadruk gelegd op de zwangerschap. Dag na dag nam haar buik in omvang toe. Zij is zes maanden zwanger als Jozef thuis komt. Hij is ten einde raad, want hij heeft niet aan zijn opdracht voldaan: het behoeden van Maria. De priesters komen er achter en Jozef wordt ter verantwoording geroepen. Zowel Jozef als Maria moeten de proef met het bittere water ondergaan. Zij doorstaan die proef met glans en keren naar huis terug. Hoofdstuk 17,1-24,3. Jozef gaat met zijn kinderen en Maria naar Bethlehem om zich te laten inschrijven op bevel van keizer Augustus. Onderweg beginnen de weeën. De geboorte van Jezus vindt niet in een stal maar in een grot plaats. Jozef gaat op zoek naar een vroedvrouw en hij heeft een wonderlijk visioen: de tijd staat stil. Intussen wordt het kind geboren. De schrijver is daarvan getuige. Jozef vindt een vroedvrouw. Het kind wordt in een wolk geboren en verschijnt in het licht. De vroedvrouw gaat weg en vertelt aan Salome dat een maagd gebaard heeft, wat de menselijke natuur niet begrijpt. Salome wil de maagdelijkheid van Maria constateren. Haar hand valt in het vuur. Als zij berouw heeft, zegt een engel haar, dat zij het kind moet aanraken. Haar hand wordt genezen. Wijzen komen op bezoek. Zij spreken uitvoerig over de ster die zij hebben gezien en gaan op weg naar het kind. Zij keren langs een andere weg terug naar hun land. Herodes wil in Bethlehem alle kinderen jonger dan twee jaar doden. Maria verstopt haar kind in een voederbak. Daarmee wordt de voederbak (Kribbe)-traditie gekoppeld aan de grot-traditie. Over de vlucht naar Egypte wordt niets verteld. Johannes ontsnapt met Elisabet, maar zijn vader Zacharias wordt door de dienaren van Herodes in de tempel vermoord. Heel het volk rouwt om de dood van Zacharias. Als opvolger wordt Simeon gekozen, die de Christus zou zien. Hoofdstuk 25, 1-2 Jacobus, de auteur, stelt zichzelf voor als schrijvend in Jeruzalem. Doel van het Protevangelie van Jacobus Het boekje is één verheerlijking van de maagd Maria, vóór, tijdens en na de geboorte van Jezus. Een zuiverder persoon dan Maria kan men zich bijna niet voorstellen. De meeste moderne commentaren zijn het erover eens, dat net zoals bij Jezus de ontvangenis van Maria wonderbaarlijk is. Haar geboorte is een "vrucht van Gods gerechtigheid", zo staat er in PJ VI, 3. Anna, haar moeder richt thuis een aparte kamer in, zodat Maria niet met iets onreins in aanraking kan komen. Op driejarige leeftijd wordt zij naar de tempel gebracht om daar God te dienen. Als zij twaalf jaar oud is, zoekt de hogepriester een man voor haar, die haar alleen maar mag behoeden. Maria krijgt van Godswege te horen, net zoals bij Lucas, dat zij zwanger is van de H. Geest. Zij wordt verdacht van overspel, maar doorstaat de proef met het bittere water (Numeri 5,24) met glans. De hogepriester verklaart daarop, dat Maria (evenals Jozef) zonder zonde is. Zij brengt haar kind ter wereld en is ook na de geboorte nog maagd. Twijfel aan de maagdelijkheid van Maria wordt door God bestraft. Nawerking in de theologie Hoewel het PJ door de Kerk als apocrief wordt beschouwd, heeft het toch een enorme invloed gehad op het theologisch denken en de vroomheid. Omdat het PJ verhaalt over een buitengewone, door God beschikte zwangerschap van Anna, wat er - een stap verder - op zou kunnen duiden, dat Maria vanaf haar prille ontstaan (in de moederschoot) onbesmet was met de erfzonde, ligt het PJ aan de basis van het dogma van de Onbevlekte Ontvangenis van Maria, zoals dat in 1854 door de Katholieke Kerk is afgekondigd. In later eeuwen is de legende over de geboorte en de jeugdjaren van Maria en Jezus verder uitgebreid in het Pseudo-Matteüsevangelie en het Evangelie van de Geboorte van Maria. Nawerking in de kunst Goed beschouwd is het PJ als literatuur al een kunstzinnige nawerking van de geboorteverhalen uit de evangelies volgens Matteüs en Lucas. Maar het PJ zelf heeft een nauwelijks te overschatten kunstzinnige nawerking gehad met als hoogtepunt de 15e en 16e eeuw. Een aantal thema's zijn o.a. in beeldhouwwerken, schilderijen, gebrandschilderde ramen uitgewerkt en nog steeds in kerken en vooral ook in musea te vinden: de verdrijving uit de tempel van Joachim; het visioen van Joachim; de klacht en het visioen van Anna; de ontmoeting van Joachim en Anna bij de poort (in de iconografie bekend als de Gouden Poort); de geboorte van Maria (in de iconografie bekend als het kraambed); de opdracht van Maria in de tempel, wat iets anders is als de opdracht van Jezus; de uitverkiezing van Jozef of de bloeiende staf; het huwelijk van Maria en Jozef; Jozef als timmerman/aannemer; Maria weeft het voorhangsel; Maria met een waterkruik; en verder alle thema's zoals die in de evangelies zijn te vinden en in het PJ verder worden uitgebreid. Literatuur * Emile Amann, Le Protévangile de Jacques et Ses Remaniements Latins.Introduction, Textes, Traduction et Commentaire. Parijs 1910. * E. de Strycker, La Forme la plus ancienne du Protevangele de Jacques, Recherches sur Le Papyrus Bodmer 5 avec une Édition cirtique du Texte Grec et une Traduction Annotée, Brussel 1961. * H.R. Smid, Protevangelium Jacobi, A Commentary, Assen , 1965. * A.F.J. Klijn, (ed.)Apokriefen van het Nieuwe Testament. Vertaald, ingeleid en toegelicht. 2 vols., Kampen 1984-1985. * Gerhard Schneider, Evangelia Infantiae Apocrypha. Aprocryphe Kindheitsevangelien, übersetzt und eingeleitet von..., Fontes Christiani, Band 18. Freiburg, etc. 1995. * Ronald F. Hock,The Infancy Gospels of James and Thomas, with Introduction, Notes, and Original Text featuring de New Scholars Version Translation, Santa Rosa California, 1995. * Pieter W. van der Horst, Seksualiteit, geboorte en reinheid. Exegetische notities over Maria in het Protevangelium Jacobi, in: Mozes, Plato, Jezus. Studies over de wereld van het vroege christendom. Amsterdam, 2000, blz. 131-143. = Exegetische notities over Maria in het Protevangelium Jacobi, in: Nederlands Theologisch Tijdschrift. 1996 (50), 108-121. * Willem S. Vorster,The Protevangelium of James and Intertextuality, in: Text and Testimony. Essays on New Testament and Apocryhpal Literature in Honour of A.F.J. Klijn, edited by T. Baarda, e.a. Kampen, 1988 blz. 262-275. * Willem S. Vorster, The Annunciation of the Birth of Jesus in the Protevangelium of James, in: J.H. Petzer-P.J. Hartin, A South African Perspective on the New Testament, Leiden 1986, blz. 34-53. * Beverly Roberts Gaventa, Mary. Glimpses of the Mother of Jesus, Edinburgh, 1999. * Carl Andresen, Handbuch der Dogmen-und Theologiegeschichte, Göttingen, 1984, Band III, blz. 379-391. Externe link *Nieuwe openbaring.nl Categorie:Apocrief boek Categorie:Nieuwe Testament ca:Protoevangeli de Jaume da:Jakobs Forevangelium de:Protevangelium des Jakobus en:Gospel of James es:Protoevangelio de Santiago fi:Jaakobin evankeliumi fr:Protévangile de Jacques he:הבשורה על-פי יעקב it:Protovangelo di Giacomo la:Protevangelium Iacobi lt:Jokūbo Protoevangelija oc:Protoevangèli de Jaume pl:Protoewangelia Jakuba pt:Proto-Evangelho de Tiago ru:Протоевангелие Иакова sv:Jakobs protevangelium